Hey Look Ma I Made It
by AsLostAsAliceAsMadAsTheHatter
Summary: 'Are you ready for the sequel? Ain't you ready for the latest? In the garden of evil, I'm gonna be the greatest. In a golden cathedral, I'll be praying for the faithless. And if you lose, boo-hoo. Hey look ma, I made it'


**AN: This is an alternate ending to 'A Child's Destiny'. The actual story will play out much differently than this, but I've recently been listening to PATD's **_**Hey Look Ma I Made It**_ **and this just wouldn't leave me alone. So enjoy, and I'm sorry if it isn't super great or it's too dark. But rest assured 'A Child's Destiny' WILL end differently.**

* * *

This was it. She'd been waiting for this moment for eight long years, longer really, but at least as long as her mother had been sick. Her hand, no longer flesh and blood but metal and nanites, tightened around the jolt of her sword. It was old fashioned but necessary ever since Hacker had added the heat resistant plating to his body, making him impervious to their lasers and most electrical equipment.

Maddie flattened herself against the wall, knowing the key to this was stealth. She'd even gone as far as to rip out her tracker her father had installed years ago after her first "upgrade". Only her friends and partner knew where she was, not even her exact location at that. She rubbed the bandages spot on her forearm in absentminded guilt, knowing her mother was going crazy trying to locate her. She had no doubt she would eventually, but by then it wouldn't matter.

Hacker's voice floated around the corner as he addressed the sites he'd managed to claim. Her eyes slipped closed, opening seconds later and hardening. She slipped out from her hiding place, dispatching the guards silently and quickly. She'd have to be sure to thank Master Pi for teaching her that little trick.

Making her way over to the camera, being sure to keep in the shadows, she cut the cable, successfully ending the broadcast in a shower of sparks. Hacker jumped back, forgetting for a moment he wouldn't be hurt.

"What?! Buzz! Delete! Get in here and fix this piece of junk!" Hacker yelled, having yet to spot the blonde.

"Good luck, they're long gone," Maddie retorted, remaining hidden.

That had been the first thing she'd done upon breaking in, free all Hacker's slaves. The rest were there of their own volition, and thus quickly became incapacitated. It was just her and him now, just how it'd begun all those years ago in the Spheres.

"How did you get in?!" Hacker spat.

"Doesn't really matter now does it?" Maddie asked, revealing herself. "Hello bastard."

"Always so rude. I would have thought mommy dearest would have taught you some manners," he replied with a sneer.

"Leave her out of this!" she snapped. "How I was raised stopped being your concern when you left and infected her with a deadly virus!" She stopped, composing herself. "As it stands she has no idea I'm here. This is between you and me."

He laughed, the sound harsher than ever.

"I don't have time for spoiled brats who want to play hero. Guards!"

Maddie could only grin maniacally when none appeared. The borg's eyes widened, obviously shocked that his order hadn't immediately been fulfilled.

"What's wrong, Has-been?" Maddie taunted. "Can't handle yourself with no help to bail your ass out?"

"What do you want you irksome imbecile?!"

"To end this. You've been causing hell long enough, and it ends now!"

"Ha! And I suppose you're going to stop me? You, the little freak who doesn't belong here? Who was only accepted because Motherboard saw a way to exploit your talent for her gain? Or is it the little girl who can only cry for her mommy and daddy to save her. Is that who's come to stop me? No matter, you'll still fail regardless."

Her whole body tensed as memories threatened to overwhelm her, but she clenched her teeth and fought them off, they couldn't hurt her and she was going to make damn sure they wouldn't become reality. Hacker was admittedly startled when the girl didn't immediately break, but no matter, he'd still claim victory.

"Are you done? Because if not I suggest you shut the fuck up."

"What are you planning to do, brat? Kill me? I hardly think Motherboard would approve."

"You're stalling, chickenshit," Maddie snapped. "Admit it, you couldn't fight if your life depended on it, which it does."

She unsheathed her sword and began to advance. Hacker pressed a button on the arm of his chair and a force field sprang up.

"Good luck getting through that. Archimedes' finest, only the best for The Hacker."

He stood, stretching leisurely. Maddie growled, shooting him a death glare. He smirked back, throwing a parting shot over his shoulder as he left.

"Such a waste of potential. How disappointed your parents must be."

"You son of a bitch!"

His laugh echoed back to her, causing her to see red. He was not going to get away, not again. She steadied herself, examining the force field, and grinned. It would hurt like a motherfucker, but she could handle that.

She stepped forward, biting back a scream as all the parts of her that were no longer human received an intense shock. She'd have thought Hacked would know by now not to underestimate her. She took a moment to catch her breath before following him down the hall.

Hacker was mere feet away from the Wreaker when a laser skimmed his shoulder, burning away his cape and shirt. He turned, face paling as he saw Maddie standing feet away with weapons drawn.

"Hey fuckface, miss me?"

"B-but this is impossible! Every cyborg who attempted to breech that field was killed instantly!"

"Every cyborg," she repeated, drawing closer. "But I'm no cyborg. I'm just a, what was it? A freak?"

She grinned, and had he been human he'd have wet himself at the expression. He began to back away, eyes desperately searching for a weapon to defend himself. Maddie continued to advance like a cat cornering a mouse. Adrenaline and euphoria began to rise. She had him! She was nearly close enough to strike when Hacker's eyes landed on a cybersword. Of course he grabbed it, pressing the button on the hilt to activate it. A blue blade sprang to life, crackling ominously.

Maddie groaned. This was gonna hurt, but at least there would be an actual fight. Hacker grinned, swinging the sword in an arc.

"Do you still think you can defeat The Hacker?"

"No shit."

She lunged, and he was just able to block her blow, the vibration from the collision rocking his body. Damn, she was good. But then, he'd never played fair. Keeping her focus on the blade, he pulled out a small but powerful taser from his pocket, waiting for just the right opening before jabbing her in the side.

Maddie screamed as the unexpected voltage raced through her. She fell, sparks flying from her metallic arm and left side of her face. She'd already taken so much damage from the force field, she wasn't sure how much more she could handle. Hacker kicked her sword from her hand, sending it clattering across the floor of the hanger.

"Oh yes, I'm going to enjoy this."

He swung downward, his blade striking where her cyberarm connected to her shoulder. She screamed, electricity racing through her system, the sizzle and smell of burning flesh filling the air. Her vision swam, tears blinding her. It hurt almost as bad as when she had lost the arm.

Hacker was laughing, readying his next swing. She had to move or she'd die. She waited until he brought the blade up before forcing herself to roll out of the way. She was shaking as she pushed herself up, her cyberarm and leg twitching and refusing to respond to her commands correctly. She stumbled toward her sword, but didn't make it as Hacker struck her in the leg. Agony enveloped her, and for a moment she wished for death.

She couldn't find the strength to move as the pain ebbed, her sight fading in and out and ears ringing. She doubted her body would respond anyway. She could barely breathe, hearing the warning tones in her head as her nanites began to die. It occurred to her then that she was going to die. Hacker, the world's most pathetic villain, was going to kill her, and that would be it. Her friends wouldn't be able to stop him alone, not while also protecting her mother. He was going to win.

A tear slipped out unbidden. She wasn't afraid of death, but she never thought it would end like this. A foot pressed into her back, Hacker's weight crushing her slight frame. Her ribs began cracking, but she couldn't really feel it anymore.

"Any last words before I end you?" Maddie remained silent. "I'll be sure to tell Motherboard exactly how you suffered, how her precious genius daughter was unable to outsmart me when it mattered most. Then," he paused, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to kill her and all your little friends."

Just like that, something snapped.

Before she even realized it she had somehow thrown him off and regained her sword. She couldn't feel most of her body, though she noticed she was sparking heavily. What she did feel, the likes of which she'd never felt before, was rage. She'd thought she'd felt it before, but she'd been wrong. This was anger and hate the likes of which she'd never even imagined.

Even Hacker appeared startled as he peered up at her from where he'd fallen.

"You're not going to touch them," she growled, approaching and raising her weapon.

She brought it down before he could react, the screech of metal on metal extremely satisfying. He screamed, the sound music to her ears she she continued to swing, hacking large gashes across his torso and all but severing his arm. Oil coated her like a second skin, and she was sure she looked insane, but she didn't care. It was everything she'd dreamed it'd be and more, pure bliss to have her revenge.

Footsteps caught her attention, causing her to pause in her mutilation.

"Maddie!" a voice yelled, Matt she thought, but she didn't turn. "Maddie!"

The chorus of a song Matt has shown her began to play in her mind as she stared down at the sniveling borg before her. He was begging for his life, how typical and pathetic. She bared her teeth in something resembling a grin and he whimpered.

"Pl-please," Hacker panted. "Don't kill me!"

He vaguely made out her friends and Digit rushing toward them, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the girl who had once been the bane of his existence.

"See you in hell," Maddie whispered before impaling her blade directly in his neck.

Oil gushed forth to accompany his death gurgle, thoroughly coating her. She vaguely heard her friends gasp in horror, but it didn't matter, she'd done what was necessary, and she was dying.

She hit her knees beside Hacker's body roughly around the same time as Matt and Inez reached her, Jackie checking Hacker. Matt cradled her against him, tilting her head up to face him.

She laughed, at Jackie's distressed sound as she found Hacker to be lifeless.

"Maddie, Maddie can you hear me?" Matt asked. "Just hold on, you're gonna be fine."

She grinned up at him as Inez grasped her hand.

"Hey look Ma, I made it," she whispered, breath rattling. She smiled weakly. "I love you guys."

"Matt? Matt, what did she mean?" Inez asked.

He couldn't answer, tears rolling down his face.

"Hey look Ma, I made it," Maddie murmured again, her eyes slipping closed.

Watching from her monitor in Control Central, Motherboard screamed.

* * *

'_Are you ready for the sequel?  
Ain't you ready for the latest?  
In the garden of evil  
I'm gonna be the greatest  
In a golden cathedral  
I'll be praying for the faithless  
And if you lose, boo-hoo  
Hey look ma, I made it  
Hey look ma, I made it  
Everything's comin' up aces, aces  
If it's a dream, don't wake me, don't wake me  
I said hey look ma, I made it_'


End file.
